The invention relates to a depilation system which consists of a depilation device and a cooling device detachably connected to one another and in which connection means are provided for the detachable connection of the depilation device and the cooling device, which means comprise mutually separable connection means parts.
Such a depilation system as defined in the preamble of claim 1 is known, for example, from the patent document EP 0 348 862 A2. The patent document cited above discloses that the depilation device and the cooling device are detachably connected to one another, various means being possible for the detachable connection, although the cited patent document discloses no more than one concrete connection: a so-called hook-velvet fabric connection. Further connection means are not explicitly mentioned in the cited patent document. The use of a hook-velvet fabric connection is problematic in the sense that it is very difficult to achieve connecting forces between the depilation device and the cooling device which lie within a comparatively narrow range with such a hook-velvet fabric connection in the case of mass manufacture. It is accordingly readily possible that undesirably high connection forces between the depilation device and the cooling device will arise, which has the result that, should the depilation system inadvertently be dropped, which is after all quite possible in the case of daily use, the comparatively heavy cooling device may damage or possibly even destroy the comparatively light depilation device in the state in which it is connected to this depilation device.
The invention has for its object to avoid the difficulties described above and to provide an improved depilation system.
To achieve this object, a depilation system as defined in the preamble of claim 1 is characterized in that in addition the features defined in the characterizing part of claim 1 are realized. The provision of the characteristics according to the invention achieves in a simple manner and by inexpensive means that connecting forces acting between the depilation device and the cooling device can be realized in a depilation system according to the invention which lie within a comparatively narrow range of forces which can be chosen through a suitable construction of the snap connection means such that, should the depilation system be dropped, the snap connection means are automatically and securely disconnected as a result of the forces occurring during this, so that the depilation device and the cooling device are automatically separated from one another in this case. This automatic separation of the connection between the depilation device and the cooling device automatically ensures that the cooling device cannot cause any damage or destruction to the depilation device should the latter be dropped.
It was found to be particularly advantageous in a depilation system according to the invention if in addition the characteristics of claim 2 are provided. A simple constructional arrangement of the cooling device is advantageously achieved in this manner, and the more complicated part of the snap connection means is present in the depilation-device.
Snap connection means of various constructions may be provided for the interconnection of the depilation device and the cooling device in a depilation system according to the invention. It was found to be highly advantageous when the characteristics of claim 3 are additionally provided in a depilation system according to the invention. Such an arrangement stands out on account of its particular simplicity, but at the same time on account of a particularly high effectivity. A retaining force is achievable which lies in only a comparatively narrow tolerance range by means of the retaining spring and in particular by means of the two V-shaped ends of the retaining spring and the locking recesses, which is particularly advantageous.
In a depilation system of the kind defined in the previous paragraph, it was found to be highly advantageous when in addition the characteristic defined in claim 4 is provided. This solution was found to be very advantageous in practical tests.
It was found to be particularly advantageous in a depilation system with a snap projection co-operating with a U-shaped retaining spring when in addition the characteristic defined in claim 5 is provided. It is advantageously achieved thereby that the V-shaped ends of the retaining spring exert a force on the tapering end of the snap projection after the V-shaped ends of the retaining spring have been moved out of the retaining recesses in the snap projection, which force supports the desired separation of the cooling device from the depilation device.
The aspects described above and further aspects of the invention will become apparent from the following description of an embodiment and are explained in more detail with reference to this embodiment.